


Mi Amor

by Meodu



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, 神怪超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2020白色情人節賀文。Happy White Day <3
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 禁止未经许可转载

**Author's Note:**

> 與前作《珍寶》共用世界觀、設定與劇情。時間線為〈最後一次〉的「第一次」。  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513364/chapters/25837524

版权声明  
您不得复制、重制、散布、发表、公开展示、演出、修改、传播或以任何方式利用任何这个帐号使用者发表的内容，也不得在任何网络（包括局域网）上分发此内容的任何部分，出售或提供他人用于贩售，或使用这些内容来构建任何类型的数据库。要获得使用内容的许可，请联系nccexmeodu@gmail.com。

Copyright Notice  
You may not copy, reproduce, distribute, publish, display, perform, modify, transmit, or in any way exploit any content published by this account, nor may you distribute any part of this content over any network, including a local area network, sell or offer it for sale, or use such content to construct any kind of database. For permission to use the content published by this account, please contact nccexmeodu@gmail.com.

所有作品登入可見。  
Please log in to access the content.


	2. 正文

「你當初為什麼要收留我？」

蝙蝠俠盯著眼前的電腦監控螢幕，開口問道。

十年了，他們從陌生到熟悉、從室友到摯友，共同出生入死這麼多回，柯克‧隆格斯特倫卻依舊把最初的疑問放在心上，並且在每個大戰將臨的前夕舊事重提。好像這樣多問幾回，他就能從艾爾南‧格拉的嘴裡撬出真心話似的。

「因為你看起來很餓。」

超人如此回應，一臉似笑非笑的模樣。

不得不說，當艾爾南發現那個令罪惡之都高譚市的所有惡棍聞風喪膽的吸血鬼居然只是一個半夜在碼頭獵捕小老鼠的可憐蟲，他確實感到好氣又好笑。

十年前，甫在國防部嶄露頭角的華勒找上門來。做為美國政府與超人的新任聯絡人，她委託給超人的第一份任務就是緝拿在高譚市神出鬼沒的吸血怪物。高譚市的罪惡生態固然無可救藥，但任憑一個橫空出世的都市傳說打亂原有的犯罪結構和既定的地下規則仍非政府所樂見。畢竟，儘管金玉其外敗絮其中，高譚市好歹也是全美名列前茅的經濟重鎮，是政客們競選時不可或缺的搖錢樹，若是被一個無名小卒搞到動搖國本，那場面可就不太好看了。

艾爾南原本以為自己會見到一個狂妄自負的大毒梟，或是一個冷血無情的暗殺者，再不濟也該是個初出茅廬、目中無人的小混混。但他在高譚市用超級聽力追蹤了三天，暗中觀察了四天，最後等來一個在碼頭邊叼著死老鼠、渾身髒兮兮的狼狽青年。這名傳聞中的吸血鬼先生身上甚至沒有一件像樣的披風。

艾爾南在心裡嘆了口氣。他緩緩從空中降下，同時不動聲色地打量對方。

或許是出於生物面臨危機的防禦本能，那名叼著死老鼠的小可憐似有所感地抬起頭，隨即愣在原地。臉色蒼白的吸血鬼看著那個漂浮在半空中的居高臨下瞪著他的氪星人，幾乎要咬不住嘴裡剛捕獲的珍貴糧食。

如果可能的話，艾爾南猜想，這個小傢伙的臉色會隨著自己接近的距離再刷白幾分。

高譚市傳聞中的吸血鬼先生瞪大了他那雙腥紅色的眼睛。說來奇怪，那雙異於常人的紅色雙眸在燈光昏暗的碼頭角落卻明亮得不可思議。不合時宜地，艾爾南發現他喜歡見到那雙紅眼睛裡映照自己身影的模樣，像被浸泡在紅酒中，又像被鑲嵌在紅寶石裡。並且，赭紅的雙瞳配上蒼白的膚色，讓那名狼狽的吸血鬼先生看來竟無端有種異樣的美。

有著一雙漂亮紅眼睛的蒼白吸血鬼盯著他，嘴裡咬著被吸得半乾的死老鼠，喉結上下滾動。只是一個無端冒出的念頭，艾爾南事後回憶，他想要餵飽他，讓那染血的嘴裡含點別的東西。

於是他拎起那個小可憐，回頭給華勒發了條簡訊，宣告高譚市的吸血蝙蝠從今往後歸他管轄、由他豢養。

起初，艾爾南自己也沒有料到，他把狼狽的吸血鬼撿回家之後，會得到一個乾乾淨淨、氣質文雅的年輕人。並且，他事隔多月才發現，自己隨手撿回了一個曾被雷克斯‧路瑟那個死老頭納入門下的學生。柯克‧隆格斯特倫在意外把自己搞成一個不死不活的吸血怪物之前，是一個除了做研究以外生無可戀的生物學研究生。就這樣，他等待了大半年終於興致盎然伸出的魔爪，最終悻悻然地收回了風衣口袋。倒不是他對自己悉心養育許久終於得以品嘗的美食突然失了胃口，只是隨意玩弄良家青年這件事要是給他姊姊知道了，他平安夜回家的時候很難對家裡交待。

於是，與太陽同壽的氪星人決定耐心等待。等著哪天時機成熟，或者哪天興致減滅。這一等，就是一個十年過去了。

事到如今──艾爾南‧格拉看向柯克‧隆格斯特倫清澈明亮的紅眼睛，那雙紅眼睛裡盛滿了信任和幾分本人毫無自覺的依賴──他實在不知該如何開口，承認自己在看見對方的第一眼就被喚醒了如飢似渴的欲望。並且，那份衝動延續至今，仍舊時不時讓他心癢難耐。

他當初為什麼要收留這隻落難的小蝙蝠？

因為他喜歡那雙紅眼睛映照出自己身影的模樣。

因為柯克抬頭仰望他的模樣讓他感到飢渴難當。

這種真相怎麼能說得出口呢？就算他厚著臉皮說出實情，也難保對方不會被他嚇跑。自己難得耐著性子養了十年的小蝙蝠要是就這樣被他嚇走，艾爾南可就有愧於他早些年縱橫情場的風流名聲了。

晚些時候再說吧。艾爾南這麼告訴自己。

大都會的那場混戰結束之後，他們送走了貝卡（以及，感謝聖母，路瑟那個該死的老狐狸），艾爾南把手搭上柯克的肩膀。來日方長，他如此想道。

如果他沒有在蝙蝠洞裡發現一隻高燒昏迷的小蝙蝠，如果他家這位高智商低情商的科學家沒有異想天開到拿氪星模型作為退出正義聯盟的餞別禮，艾爾南原本並不介意再多給柯克另一個十年去探討他當初把柯克納入自己風衣之內庇護的初衷。

但現在看來，有些事情不說清楚、講明白，他的寶貝生物學家那顆天才的小腦袋大概這輩子都轉不過來。

「我愛你。」艾爾南在柯克耳邊反覆說道。一不做二不休，決定了要告白他就絕不會拐彎抹腳，打定主意要一舉拿下這個他攻略十年未果的終極關卡。

「從第一次見到你開始我就想要你，」他把無處可逃的小蝙蝠禁錮在自己懷裡，如此宣告，「這就是你一直想要知道的真相。」

「什、什麼？怎麼可能？我當時……」對於艾爾南突如其來的告白，柯克心亂地否定。他一定是在作夢，這是幻覺吧？但他最近沒有接觸過艾薇。還是說，他真的燒壞腦子了？如果說從他被艾爾南強行餵藥開始都是自己高燒導致的幻象，這一切或許也說得通──

「你要是敢再提起那隻該死的老鼠，我就讓你接下來一整週都下不了床。」

艾爾南厲聲的警告喚回柯克發散的思緒。不需要讀心術，艾爾南也知道他懷中這個崇尚離群索居、在人際交往方面總是習慣性逃避閃躲的內向理科宅男，肯定又在鑽牛角尖。聖母在上，艾爾南在內心第無數次感慨，柯克明明在其他方面心思細膩得不行，怎麼一談到自己的感情事就遲鈍到這般天怒人怨的程度？

純情的科學家被霸道的氪星人一句話給嚇得噤了聲，憋了半晌，只能怯怯地喊出一句：「艾爾南？」

柯克上揚的尾音傳達出滿滿的疑惑與不可置信。艾爾南看著那雙向來充滿信任的紅眼睛染上迷惘的陰影，下意識地皺起眉頭。而他這般略顯猙獰的表情，又把懷裡的人嚇得不輕，只得繃緊神經、手足無措地盯著他瞧。

十年的朝夕相處，到了攤牌的時刻卻終究還是把他的小蝙蝠嚇成了這副可憐兮兮的模樣，艾爾南嘆了口氣，「你相信一見鍾情嗎，柯克？」

「我不……」柯克下意識地想要反駁，話到了嘴邊卻又改了口，顧左右而言他：「你當初說你只是覺得變異了的我看起來很有趣？」

「是啊，你很有趣。我第一次遇見一個能光憑抬頭看我就能讓我勾起興致的人。」艾爾南刻意強調話語中的某個關鍵詞，成功收穫一個雙頰燒紅的小蝙蝠。

真可愛。他分神想道，不無愉悅地勾起嘴角，隨後從心所欲，吻上那難得泛紅的臉頰。

「艾艾艾、艾爾南──！」被突襲的柯克驚呼出聲。

「討厭我吻你嗎？」艾爾南突然發問。

「什麼？」柯克不明所以地眨了眨眼，表情仍帶有幾分迷惘，對眼下正在發生的事情一時之間難以理解。

下一秒，柯克就被艾爾南欺上來的親吻奪去了呼吸。氪星人霸道地侵門踏戶，豪不客氣地把自己濕熱的舌頭探進柯克柔軟的口腔，肆無忌憚且近乎貪婪地舔拭柯克嘴裡的每一處角落，甚至試圖探進柯克的喉嚨，終致引來柯克嗚咽的抗議。

「討厭我吻你嗎？」艾爾南再次提問。

「我……」柯克陷入了天人交戰。基於先前被強制餵藥的經驗，說討厭是違心之論，說喜歡又難以啟齒。

「我就當你不討厭了。」氪星人接過話頭。平心而論，擁有超級速度的艾爾南向來不是個有耐心的人，並且他懷疑自己此生所有的耐心都消耗在過往十年等待柯克自己開竅的時光裡所剩無幾了，而剛才的吻已經明確表示他的耐心告罄。

「如果討厭，就咬我一口。」才說完，艾爾南就又欺下身去給予一個熱情到堪稱下流的親吻。

柯克當然不可能咬得下口。鋼鐵之軀不會被吸血蝙蝠的獠牙損傷分毫，但柯克不願意在非必要的情況之下對艾爾南做出任何攻擊的舉動，終止一個他並不討厭的親吻顯然不屬於必要情況。

在發覺自己被平放到那張沾染酒液的地毯上，而艾爾南正在試圖脫下他的緊身制服的時候，柯克有那麼一瞬間認真思考他剛才是不是應該要咬上一口，就輕輕地咬那麼一下，以避免自己陷入此刻這般任人魚肉的處境。

「唔！艾、艾爾南……等、別──！」柯克在半推半就之下被脫去了上衣。他在陰影的籠罩下抬眼看向俯撐在他身上的艾爾南，氪星人的臉上滿是志得意滿的風光。他憑藉著變異後的絕佳反應能力才得以即時回神，抓住那隻往他的褲緣探去的大手。

「艾、艾爾南，你確定你真的想……想要我？」柯克努力克制心中的慌亂，一臉嚴肅地確認。

「不然呢？第一天遇見你的興致盎然可以當作是我鬼迷心竅，前兩年對你的放心不下也可能只是苯乙胺和多巴胺在隱隱作祟，但不管怎麼說，往後這幾年，我也該漸漸地對與你有關的一切感到索然無味──」艾爾南反手握住柯克抓著他的那隻手往自己帶去，剩下的句子，他幾乎是把嘴唇貼在柯克的指結上說完，「但你大概是我的腦內啡和後葉加壓素的聚合體，第一個十年遠遠不夠，我想要把你留在身邊共度下一個十年。很多、很多個十年。」

柯克不確定他應該先吐槽艾爾南濫用生物學知識，還是應該先糾結氪星人的這番發言到底想表達什麼？他到現在還不太確定，艾爾南究竟是單純想約砲、還是認真在告白……見鬼的上帝，他可能真的把腦子燒壞了，不然為什麼他的邏輯思維告訴他，艾爾南最後那段話聽起來該死的像是在向他求婚？

「你從哪裡學來這些胡言亂語？」柯克想了半天，只能想出這樣一句擦邊球的疑問句。

「這叫花言巧語，吾愛（Mi amor.）。有鑑於我追求的對象是個生物學家，我總得先確定我做足了所有該做的功課。知道嗎？我甚至能背出來你每個月的身體檢查項目數據。」

柯克並不想知道艾爾南實際上對他的身體檢查結果瞭如指掌的這件事。

「你表達追求的方式很奇怪……」柯克咕噥道，雖然那段話的確與他在大學的時候聽過系上同學們討論的告白內容高度相似，但這不是柯克關注的重點。

「艾爾南，這不像你會說的話。」柯克嘗試性地轉了轉自己被艾爾南限制住的那隻手，毫無意外地發現自己無法掙脫。於是，他攤開手掌，把指尖抵在那張毫無遮攔的嘴上。

「那好，接下來就用我習慣的方式進行。」艾爾南如此宣告，張嘴把主動送到嘴邊的纖細手指含進口中。

「艾艾艾、艾爾南──！」二度被突襲的柯克又一次驚呼出聲。

以強橫霸道著稱的氪星人發出得意的低笑聲，他刻意用舌頭舔過吸血鬼先生細嫩的指尖，直到把對方逼到眼角泛紅，才鬆開箝制。氪星狂人將領之子傾過身去，在他悉心豢養了十年的吸血蝙蝠光潔的額頭上印下親吻。

「如果討厭，就咬我一口。」艾爾南低聲說道，語氣帶有幾分難耐的嘶啞，「我會停下。」

柯克的反應僅僅只是閉上雙眼，死死地咬牙。不點頭也不搖頭，不贊同也不反抗。

艾爾南嘆了口氣，大手撫過柯克底色蒼白、如今泛紅汗濕的臉頰。

「我不會傷害你。」十年來把所有的耐心都投入在唯一一人身上的霸道男人做出雙重保證。

艾爾南的親吻給人的感覺與他的脾氣相當，強勢卻又不失溫柔。他的親吻落在柯克的汗濕的前額、泛淚的眼角、透紅的鼻尖，他用舌尖描摹柯克的唇型，在把自己的舌頭餵進柯克的嘴裡時強橫得不可理喻，卻又在舔吻柯克的上顎和小尖牙時溫和得不可思議。艾爾南不間斷地深吻，直到柯克喘不過氣而捶打艾爾南的胸口，艾爾南才退開身。艾爾南滿意地看著混合他們兩人唾液的液體從柯克的嘴角滑落至蒼白的頰畔和下巴。他伸手抹去那些弄髒吸血鬼先生精緻臉頰的液體，再把沾染兩人唾液的指尖放入口中吸吮。思想單純的柯克被艾爾南這番舉動弄得羞愧不已，只能慌亂地別過眼去。

「討厭我吻你嗎？」

艾爾南第三次問出同樣的問題。那雙隱含狂熱的湛藍眼眸緊盯著身下人的反應，只要柯克展現出絲毫的畏懼，他都會收手。他清楚自己任性霸道的脾氣，但他也不是蠻橫無理之人。他想要疼愛柯克，並不想要嚇跑他。如果柯克真的拒絕自己，艾爾南也絕不會強迫柯克接受自己過分的熱情。

但他身下那個被吻得心神紊亂的小蝙蝠只是可憐巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，一副被欺負得慘了的模樣，顫抖地伸出一隻手橫在眼前，試圖掩蓋自己此刻的凌亂不堪，然後緩緩地、以極微小的幅度搖了搖頭。

不討厭。怎麼會討厭呢？他在這個地球已知最強大的生物身後亦步亦趨整整十年，那夜在碼頭降臨、扭轉他命運的外星神祇，他的信念和信仰……他怎麼可能討厭艾爾南的親近和觸碰？

既然艾爾南告訴了他那個讓他糾結十年的真相──柯克在意亂情迷之際努力地認真思考──那麼，他也應該誠實以對。艾爾南執著於要一個回答，他就給。

艾爾南如釋重負。

「我愛你。」

於是，接下來的一切都順理成章。

艾爾南吻上柯克線條優美的脖頸，彷彿他才是那個依靠鮮血維生的吸血怪物，在柯克蒼白細嫩的頸間留下數個泛紅的吻咬痕跡。他濕熱的舌尖沿著柯克的左鎖骨緩緩舔過，然後一口含住柯克暴露著的顫巍巍的乳首，在柯克壓抑的驚呼聲中恣意妄為，像第一次嘗到母乳的新生兒那樣熱烈地吸吮。與此同時，艾爾南的左手也沒閒著，以一種極為下流的方式揉捏柯克的右乳。得益於蝙蝠血清的變異體質，柯克養出了一副健美的好身材，雖然不能跟艾爾南蒙受黃太陽恩賜的健壯體型相提並論，但柯克飽滿的胸肌和相對纖細的骨架讓艾爾南愛不釋手。

「艾、艾爾南……別、別這樣……」柯克在避免自己尖叫出聲的間隙艱難地開口制止。

「你不喜歡？」艾爾南停下動作，抬頭問道。一瞬間，他臉上的表情從原本的興致盎然轉變成認真嚴肅的模樣。

「不、我……只是……好、奇怪。」深陷感官刺激帶來的紛雜思緒，柯克自然是沒能注意到艾爾南情緒上的轉變，只是乖順地回答。吸血鬼先生羞紅的臉頰寫滿了難為情的慌亂。

「放輕鬆，柯克。你會習慣的。」艾爾南的臉上重新掛上志得意滿的笑容，「我會讓你習慣的。」

艾爾南低下頭，轉而吸吮柯克的右乳首，將剛才被打斷的動作左右替換過來。在逼出柯克今晚的第一聲尖叫之後，艾爾南轉移陣地。他雙手扶握住柯克的肋骨，沿著柯克腹肌的線條一路舔吻，留下一道濕漉漉伴隨點點淺紅的情慾軌跡。然後他把雙手伸向柯克的制服褲緣，一鼓作氣把柯克身上所有的遮蔽物去除地一乾二淨。這個舉動換來柯克又一次高聲尖叫。

「艾爾南──！」柯克又羞又惱地喝斥，但礙於眼下情勢，他實在沒能展現多少威脅的氣勢。

被喚名的氪星人噙著笑，把自己置身於身下人的雙腿之間，低頭親吻那人被迫屈起的膝蓋。

「多叫幾聲吧，吾愛，我喜歡聽你喊我的名字。」艾爾南語調輕快地說道，隨後頓了頓，突然話鋒一轉，厲聲補充：「不准咬傷你自己。」

「你、你在說什、啊──！」

艾爾南張口就含住柯克的半根陰莖，並且毫不猶豫地把自己的頭顱往下探去，讓那根尚未被完全喚醒的男性器官完全進入自己的口腔，直達喉嚨。拜氪星人得天獨厚的超能力所賜，他不需要呼吸，也不會受咽喉反射所阻，能夠盡情地對柯克為所欲為。艾爾南用比剛才玩弄柯克的雙乳還要更加飢渴的方式吸吮柯克的陰莖，用模仿性交的動作來回吞吐，在退至陰莖頂端的時候先是大力吸吮一陣，再近乎貪婪地用舌尖把馬眼溢出的前液舔舐得一乾二淨，緊接著又是一次暢快的深喉。如此往復，樂此不疲。

「噢天啊、見鬼的──艾爾南──你、你不用──真的不要──噢、別這樣！」

艾爾南這次選擇對柯克的抗議置若罔聞，同時滿意地察覺柯克的陰莖在他的嘴裡變得硬挺。

「啊、啊啊、啊──艾、艾爾南，不要、啊、啊啊啊、我、我要、啊──！」

從柯克抽搐的雙腿間抬起頭，艾爾南的臉上一片春風得意。他伸出舌頭舔拭嘴角殘留的白濁液體，像是品嘗過上好的佳釀那般心滿意足。

「討厭我這樣對你嗎？」

柯克在高潮的餘韻之中迷迷糊糊地搖了搖頭。不討厭，艾爾南對他做什麼他都不會討厭。就像他會毫不猶豫接過艾爾南遞來的血液試管大口灌下，這十年下來他對艾爾南的信任已經刻入靈魂。

「我……感覺……好奇怪……」

「覺得不舒服嗎？」

柯克安靜片刻，再一次搖了搖頭。

「那就好。」

艾爾南抱起柯克往蝙蝠洞裡那間極少使用的臥房走去。踏入房門之前，艾爾南瞥了一眼柯克被他搞得一片狼藉的客廳。那張沾染酒液和精液的地毯肯定必須報廢了，但或許他可以瞞著柯克偷偷把那張地毯納入他的私人收藏？──明天再說吧。

柯克被一路抱上自己的臥床，他迷迷糊糊地順從艾爾南的擺弄，抱著枕頭趴跪在自己的床上。直到身後不該被他人探訪的某處傳來冰涼黏滑的觸感，他才從初嚐性事的高潮餘韻中清醒過來。

「什──艾爾南！你哪來的潤滑液？」思維模式專注細節的生物學家一開口就完全抓錯重點。

「客廳櫃子裡拿的。」儘管被這個問題惹得發笑，艾爾南還是盡責地回答了柯克的提問，順便在心裡表揚了一下當初自己決定把潤滑液納入常備品清單的真知灼見。

柯克開始思考起當初放任艾爾南和貝卡聯手裝潢並且打理自己的客廳是不是一個錯誤的決定。

「你不專心。」艾爾南一邊說一邊往柯克的後穴裡插進一根指結。

「唔──！」柯克瞬間渾身緊繃，腰背像一隻受驚的貓那樣勾起。

「放輕鬆，吾愛，放輕鬆。」

艾爾南俯下身去，寬厚的胸膛貼上柯克彎緊的背脊，在柯克的左肩和肩胛骨上印下安撫性的親吻。他濃密的落腮鬍引來柯克難以克制的輕顫。

「我愛你。」艾爾南在柯克後背對應心臟的地方留下一個醒目的吻痕。

柯克在艾爾南的安撫之下逐漸放鬆下來，他在艾爾南插入第二根手指的時候緊咬下唇，在艾爾南把三根手指插進他的身體裡旋轉抽插的時候呻吟出聲，混雜著對未知的恐懼、對疼痛的抗拒和對親密愛撫的隱密眷戀。

「艾爾南──」他忘情地喚著神祇的名字。他的神祇。

「忍一忍，柯克，忍一忍……」艾爾南挺起身，一手抓揉著柯克的半邊臀肉，一手在自己塗滿潤滑液的陰莖上快速擼動，「我不會傷害你，我保證。」

他許下承諾，隨後在柯克帶著哭腔的叫喊聲中把自己的陰莖送入柯克的體內，直達深處。

這種說法或許有些老套，但艾爾南仍必須說，這感覺比他過去十年來曾經幻想過的還要美妙千萬倍。柯克的肉穴完美地容納了他的全部慾望，將他血脈噴張的粗硬肉棒全部吃下，緊緻柔軟的肉壁咬緊著他的陰莖不放，為求適應闖入的異物而不停地收縮，分明是抗拒，卻反而像是最熱烈的歡迎。艾爾南仰起頭深深地呼吸，吸進滿腔情慾的腥羶氣息，閉著眼享受下身傳來的絕妙感官刺激，深埋在柯克身體裡的感覺如此美好。

「你真是太棒了，柯克，咬得真緊，好舒服……」

柯克對此的回應是幾聲模糊的嚶嚀。儘管艾爾南替他做足了準備，但男性的身體構造畢竟難以適應這樣的侵犯，更何況他接納的還是一根粗壯異常的氪星陰莖。

「艾、爾南……痛……」柯克顫抖地說道，吸著鼻子低聲討饒。

「我知道、我知道，忍一忍……」艾爾南低下身去，親吻柯克汗濕的額角。他含著柯克的耳垂，同時伸手輕輕握住柯克剛才釋放過的陰莖，緩緩地擼動，幫助柯克轉移注意力。

柯克先是搖搖頭，然後又妥協似地點點頭。被艾爾南溫柔愛撫的感覺太容易讓人沉淪，柯克在懷抱極度羞恥的同時感到無比寬慰，於是他抱緊懷中的枕頭，小心翼翼地移動自己的腰胯，調整成一個相對舒適的角度。他試著不去思考自己在艾爾南身下屈膝張腿的模樣，只專注於嘗試讓自己那個被塞得滿滿脹脹的部位能夠再放鬆些，讓自己和艾爾南都能夠好受一點……

他的努力收到了意料之外的反饋。

「別──」艾爾南嘶啞的聲音在柯克耳畔響起，「別嘗試挑戰我的耐性，吾愛。」

「我沒有……？」柯克臉上滿是疑惑的表情，夾雜鼻音的聲調聽起來格外惹人憐愛。

艾爾南收回手，重新挺起上身，把雙手按上柯克的胯骨。他當然知道柯克不是故意。但他的小蝙蝠有意識地收縮肛口、試圖為他放鬆自己的舉動，正式把他逼到了理智的邊緣。

「我要動了。」終於，艾爾南如此宣告，斗大的汗珠從他的額角滑落，「真的受不了就告訴我。」

話音剛落，艾爾南便開始從淺入深、由輕轉重連續抽插。柯克的身體因著艾爾南的挺動而晃動，腰胯被緊緊箝制住而無處可逃，只能隨著艾爾南抽插的節奏發出高高低低的婉轉呻吟。漸漸地，柯克的聲音裡不再帶有壓抑的痛楚，繼而染上情慾的甜膩。

「啊、啊、啊！艾爾南──艾爾南──嗯、嗯嗯、啊、啊啊──啊──！」

柯克的反應強烈地鼓舞了艾爾南採取更進一步的侵犯。氪星人先是俯下身，沿著柯克的脊柱親吻啃咬，在吸血怪物蒼白嶙峋的背脊上留下一道斑駁的艷紅吻痕，遵從動物最原始的本能，在交配的愛侶身上留下屬於自己的印記。然後，艾爾南挺起身，一手扶握著柯克的胯骨，一手揉捏著柯克的臀肉，開始一輪高速的衝刺，大力地操幹身下這具被他徹底撐開的身體。幹到忘情的時刻，他甚至順勢伸手輪番拍打那兩瓣白嫩的臀肉。被操熟紅透的穴口和臀瓣上指掌拍揉的痕跡彰顯著他對身下人絕對的掌控權。

柯克在艾爾南猛烈的操幹之下放聲呻吟，帶著哭腔的嚶嚀和斷續的叫喊從木訥科學家紅艷的薄唇間洩漏而出，變異的吸血鬼先生甚至被操得露出了小獠牙，在情欲的狂潮中迷失自我。

「艾、艾爾南！……嗯！啊──！」

在艾爾南一次兇狠的頂撞之後，柯克突然撐起身子，整個人像是一把被拉到極致的弓，挺立的陰莖對著空氣抽動幾下，就這樣迎來了此生第一次的無精高潮。柯克像是突然失重一般倒回床上，劇烈地喘息，流著淚斷斷續續地喊著艾爾南的名字。他的後穴倏地收緊，柔軟緊緻的內壁反射性地劇烈收縮，緊緊地咬住那根深埋其中的氪星陰莖，像是貪婪的親吻和熱切的愛撫。艾爾南被吸得渾身舒暢，一波波自下體沿著脊柱直達腦髓傳遞而來的電流般的酥麻感讓他舒服得幾乎要漂浮起來。

「柯克、吾愛，你真是太棒了……」

艾爾南把自己深埋在柯克的身體裡，用超級感官細細地品味被柯克柔嫩的肉穴咬緊的絕妙滋味，因著高潮而不自主痙攣的肉壁絞緊入侵的粗硬肉棒，像被溫軟濕熱的小嘴賣力吸吮，讓艾爾南情不自禁地撈起柯克癱軟的身體，再次肆無忌憚地操幹起來。經脈突起的粗大性器在初次被開發的小穴裡恣意進出，小穴周遭的臀肉被撞擊得泛紅發腫，穴口被肉棒抽插時帶出的潤滑液和體液的混合物弄得骯髒不堪──艾爾南瞇起眼，滿意地欣賞眼前這副賞心悅目的淫靡風光。他的小蝙蝠在他的身下張腿抬臀、婉轉呻吟，乖順地吞吐他的欲望。

「啊、啊──啊啊、艾、艾爾南──啊、啊、唔嗯────」

在柯克的聲聲叫喚之下，艾爾南低下身去，大掌不由分說地扳過柯克的腦袋，以近乎強迫的方式，向柯克討要一個情色意味十足的深吻。與此同時，艾爾南仍保持著大力抽插的動作，粗硬充血的肉棒強橫地在柯克顫抖緊繃的肉穴裡橫衝直撞。

「啊！哈啊──哈、哈、啊──艾、艾爾南──！」

艾爾南鬆開柯克，把臉埋在柯克的頸窩，尖刺的鬍鬚扎得柯克頻頻閃躲。

「吾愛，」艾爾南在柯克耳邊粗喘地宣告，「我要你，成為我的。」

「成為你的……」柯克被操幹得神智迷茫，勉強回應。

艾爾南露出滿意的笑容。

「柯克‧隆格斯特倫，你給我聽清楚了，從今往後，你只屬於我。永遠不准離開我。」

「不會……離開……艾爾南……」理智被情潮吞沒，柯克迷迷糊糊地許下真心承諾。

艾爾南在柯克的肩膀落下最後一個吻。

隨後，艾爾南撐起身，雙手扣住柯克的胯骨，把柯克牢牢地禁錮在自己身下，接著退出身，直到自己沾染黏液的肥碩的龜頭撐住柯克紅腫穴口的邊緣，艾爾南才停下動作。他著迷地欣賞柯克在他身下的姿態，對於只有他自己才能把他的小蝙蝠欺負成這副色情放蕩、凌亂不堪的模樣感到無比驕傲自滿。然後他挺身，在柯克被操得熟透的濕暖肉穴裡縱情抽插，直到把精液全數射進柯克體內深處，發出心滿意足的喟嘆。

「我愛你。」

片刻之後，把這一晚混亂的場面稍做整理的艾爾南回到臥床，從背後把柯克擁入懷中。兩具赤裸的健壯軀體在艾爾南親自挑選的床鋪上交纏，密不可分。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day <3
> 
> https://images.plurk.com/1mXszj3JIr4KMIjGSErAyM.jpg  
Artist: 日玖 https://www.plurk.com/help_me_1995


End file.
